undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond The Dead/Issue 3
You Deserve to Live - Issue 3 of Beyond The Dead The large crowd looked terrifying, it looked as if they we’re trying to rebel against this new virus and the people who had it. I guess we’ll just refer to those things, as walkers or biters. That is after all, the only thing the can do. It’s like a bootleg grown baby that just has trouble with sleeping and crying. Paxtan: The Fuck is going on out there Lionell: I don’t know, we got to move, because there not just going toward that Target. The large crowd seem to be growing bigger, but the only case was that they we’re getting closer and closer by the second. In the distance I seen a younger looking man, he looked to be the age of 18-16, he had a one of those Huge sports bag that athletes usually have. It turns out I wasn’t the only one that seen him, two men of the pack rushed out to get him. The young man had blazing speed, he immediately began to ran, but his bag seemed to slow him down, but the two guys we’re gaining up on us. The young man yelled “Help!” Joe began driving as quickly as this bus could. I then notice Walter pulling out of a luggage bag, a desert eagle. Lionell: Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell are you planning to do with that?!?! Walter: Well to kill some assholes, which are willing to chase after young men, that aren’t even half my age, you got to learn this society is fucked, the government isn’t going to be able to stop this. Walter then had opened one of the bus windows, and stuck his head out with the butt of his gun towards his face. Two shots we’re heard and two men had dropped. I then had gotten off the bus, and yelled at the young men to hop on the bus. I could tell he was scared, he immediately hopped on the bus and we had driven out of the target parking lot, with a bunch of rioters behind. We eventually made it to the high way until we stopped for gas. Joe: So where are we headed? Paxtan: I want to go to the south side or the coast Ajay: No, we need to see about the army first, we haven’t even seen them yet. Lionell: I guess the army sounds a lot better, Joe we’re going to Ft. Campbell, KY, and it’s near Clarksville. Back on the bus The young man hasn’t said a word since we picked him up. All we knew as he was a teenage boy, who was on the local high school basketball team. I just couldn’t get it through my head, about how he has been able to survive for so long. I just had to go over and talk to him, because I knew no one else would. Paxtan and Dee, and Walter were scavenging the gas station. Dessi and Lexi we’re still in shocked, they never have seen anybody die in front of them, then again I don’t think no one in are group has. Lionell: Hey I’m Lionell, and your name? Young man: Bradley Carr, first off thanks for saving me, I don’t know what would happen to me if you weren’t there in time Lionell: No problem, so why would someone as young as you out there alone. Bradley: Well I was on my way to school, and at best chances, my bus had broken down. We we’re all waiting on the new bus to come but it I wasn’t there for it. Parents we’re coming to pick up their kids, but my parents didn’t. It was my older brother; he had been serving for the police at least for at least 5 years now. He then explained to me that he hasn’t been able to get in contact with are parents, and told me he was taking me to the police department for now. As I was waiting, he got called in duty; I guess some crazy dude was harassing pedestrians. I waited there for two hours! He never came back, and then suddenly some crazy dude broke in, and attacks one of the officers. Despite me not having a car, I still had my driver’s license, my parents we’re going to get me one once I had turn 18. I was just scared, I stolen one of the police cars, but was dumb enough to know it didn’t even have any gas. Lionell: So why we’re those guys chasing you? Bradley: To be honest I don’t really know, I just know there bad people and that I was in a bad place at a bad time. Lionell: Wow, well if you need anything we’re here. It may not be any fancy RV, but this will do. I then begun to walk out the bus to check on the guy’s and see what was taking them so long, until I heard my name being called. Bradley: Lionell! Uhm…. May I ask you for something? Lionell: Yeah, sure what it? Bradley: Well I haven’t checked on my parents, and would really like to know there okay, so could you take me home? I only live at least not even 8 miles from here. Lionell: Yeah, for sure man, I let the other’s know. I really felt for Bradley, he has went through so much more then me and he is only a teen. If anything he Deserves to Live. Last Issue: Issue 2 '''Next Issue: Issue 4 ''' Category:Issues Category:Beyond The Dead Issues